Devil From The Heavens
by Entropic Horizon
Summary: It is said that in the time before the creation of the Hidden Villages, the Sage of Six Paths encountered a wounded giant that claimed to have the power to destroy planets. Many considered this to be a myth; Madara didn't. Especially since he just cracked open its prison...
1. Chapter 1: Legend For Another Tale

**Devil From The Heavens**

_Chapter 1: Legend For Another Tale_

**Author's Note:** Fair warning to anyone coming over from my other Broly story, this is a far different take on the Saiyan. Other than that, welcome to my newest story...

* * *

><p>Pain.<p>

_Unimaginable_ **_pain_**.

It forced him to crawl like some pathetic bug that just wasn't squished properly.

Come to think of it, crawling was too _noble_ to describe the way he dragged his crippled body to the pod he had miraculously discovered.

And all this was because of that final blow from that blasted _Kakarot_.

Broly growled as he forced the thought away from him. He needed all of his concentration to get to his pod now; he'll have time to hate Kakarot later.

Moments later, just as Comet Camori was about to hit New Planet Vegeta, the injured Saiyan managed to climb inside his saving grace and punched the launch button. Whatever coordinates had been saved in the computer's memory banks will just have to do.

The pod lifted off the surface of the world and shot off in a random direction just as New Planet Vegeta met its demise.

In another time, the pod avoids any debris and makes its escape without a hitch but not here.

The Saiyan felt a massive jolt as a piece of the planet hit his ship and caused several alarms to go off.

"**Warning**." Came the feminine voice of the navigation systems. "**Hull damage severe and leaking fuel. Adjusting course for nearest planet**."

Broly, not conscious enough to care and with a slowly developing migraine from the alarms, could not have been more thankful when the hyper sleep functions of the pod activated.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Warning, warning.<strong>"

The bloodstained man was violently shaken awake as his ship seemingly hit a massive wall of turbulence.

"**Hull damage severe. Catastrophic failure imminent.**"

Broly braced himself using the armrests of his chair as the pod shook intensely once again. The agony from his partially healed wound shocked him to a fully awakened state.

If he had to guess, something important had just broken off.

With a last jerk that gave the Saiyan some whiplash, the power systems failed.

Now that his mind was in full working order, it was only then did the self-proclaimed devil notice just how warm his cabin had become; the glass in front of him cracked.

"Just my luck." Growled the Saiyan just as he lifted his arms to block his face. The window imploded and showered his body with glass before the ship itself fell apart.

From below, an elderly man with violet, ringed eyes witnessed the strange spectacle in the sky. The shining meteor had split into pieces and was promptly consumed by flames but from the seeming destruction of the celestial object, he bore witness to a strange, but clearly human, shape falling to the earth.

Hagoromo, intrigued by this twist, grabbed his shakujo and flew over to where he estimated the 'person' would crash.

The impact sight was a ten foot crater in the middle of a nondescript forest that was a little less than half as deep. In the center, with skin scorched and clothes blackened, lay a block of muscle that resembled a man appearing no more older than in his mid-thirties with a grievous hole in his abdomen.

It was with a hesitant curiosity that he noted the area was bathed in an ethereal glow that emanated from the bloody figure.

His base instincts told him to keep his distance since anything that could survive a fall from that height and still create such a display must be powerful but his principles would not allow him to let something like that go unhealed.

So he compromised.

The Sage landed next to the emerald haired man with a soft 'tck' and promptly kneeled by him. Hagoromo put a hand encased in green chakra onto the injury. It was mere moments before the wound was healed enough to not be of immediate danger but it was still crippling.

Compromise.

Hagoromo took his hand away and looked over the young man once more. He wore golden boots, wristbands, and a belt that were all embedded with blue jewels. The rest of his attire consisted of white pants and a red sash.

_'Is he royalty?' _Thought the Sage as he began to feel for the stranger's power. His earlier conclusion was proven correct since the air around his body was saturated by something that was not chakra.

_'It's ki.' _He noted with surprise. Ki users were extremely rare in this world and were well known for their hellish ability to unleash massive waves of pure destruction as well as outstanding feats such as flight. Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on one's perspective, he figured), most ki wielders were brutish and overconfident due to their seemingly unparalleled power.

Only the wise few survived past their first battles and, as a result, their numbers, and those willing to learn such techniques, dwindled by the day.

A groan brought his attention back to the man in the crater.

"Ka...Kaka-..." The man's body tensed and a gargantuan wave of power burst from his body, increasing the size of the crater tenfold in an instant. A quick use of a Shinra Tensei on Hagoromo's part was able to cancel out the section of the shock wave that would've sent him flying away. "KAKAROT!"

_'I believe I have made a grave error...' _Thought the Sage as he floated to what he believed to be a safe distance from the most likely very dangerous man.

"RRRRAAAAAAAA!"

With white hot pain clearly evident across his face, the giant pushed himself onto his feet and then rose into the air until he was level with the elderly man. He looked around, obviously disoriented from his near death experience, and his eyes landed on the only other living being nearby.

"Kakarot! Where is KAKAROT?!" He thundered at the Rinnegan wielder through heavy breaths. The giant then hunched over slightly with a grunt before he put a hand to his abdomen and hissed from the contact

Hagoromo, mouth now a thin line, subtly tightened his grip on his shakujo as he hardened his body with the Asura Path. "I am...not aware of anyone by that name." His eyes drifted down to the stranger's wound. "Your priority however should be the gaping cavity that now takes up most of your torso."

The injured man snarled as his aura intensified which blew away some loose rock on the ground below him. "My priority is Kakarot! Now tell me where he is or I will destroy this miserable rock you call a planet!"

The Sage gave the man a skeptical look. Destroy an entire planet? Impossible. Even _he_ was incapable of such a feat...though it _would_ be presumptuous to believe there is no one stronger than him living among the stars.

_ 'He might be delusional but it would be foolish to not consider the possibility he is capable of what he boasts.' _The God of Shinobi concluded in his mind.

The pupil-less stranger charged the old man with a roar, crossing the distance between them in an instant. Hagoromo's godly reflexes allowed him to barely dodge the blow and he shifted away a fair distance away to avoid a follow up attack. He reached up to his cheek to find that it had been warped by the force of the missed blow though it was quickly returned to its original state.

"You're only prolonging your death, you WORM!" He shouted as he swung his right arm at the Sage releasing a head sized ball of ki in his direction. The attack seemed to simply pass through the Rinnegan user though that was simply a clever use of a couple Kamuis on the Sage's part.

The thunderclap of the explosion that occurred behind him though shook him deeply.

He tilted his head slightly to get a view of the damage and what he saw was simply incomprehensible. A crater, easily miles wide, rested where there were once hundreds of trees and most likely thousands of animals.

The only ones he could think of that had a comparable level of power were his mother and the Ten Tails.

It was but a moment but the distraction was long enough for Hagoromo to end up eating dirt with several broken ribs to boot. The punch would've ran right through him had it not been for his Asura Path.

The giant was on him in the blink of an eye with his arm already in mid swing but elder of the two had regained his wits in time to release a swift Shinra Tensei that held just enough power to push the fist away from the Sage. Thinking quickly, Hagoromo willed the bottom end of his shakujo to snap off and mold into a ball that slammed itself into his opponent's wound.

The ki wielder, wholly unprepared for the surprise counter attack, was thrown back several yards with a cry of pain. The Truth Seeking Ball pulled away from his now reopened wound and returned to the Sage's shakujo. The man writhed on the ground with an arm on his injury and bit back anymore outcries of weakness. "I'll...I'll..." He coughed up a sizable amount of blood. "I'll _kill_ you for that!"

Hagoromo straightened himself out and put up a strong front despite his broken ribs. The man was a brute from the looks of things so a good bluff on his part may demoralize him...

"You're in no shape to make threats. My Truth Seeking Ball has aggravated your already critical condition." The elderly man willed half a dozen of the black spheres into existence in the air behind him to drive him his next point. "I do not wish for you to die."

"Hehe..." The man wiped away the blood on his chin with a casual wipe of his hand as he rose to his feet in a smoother fashion than earlier. It was obvious to the Sage however that the man was hiding the agony he felt. The subtle twitches here and there might as well have been a massive neon sign dictating so to one such as him. "Do you really believe a weakling such as you can stand up to me?! Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan?!"

_'So that's his name...'_ Thought the elder of the two.

"You can't hide your pain from me, Broly. Stop now and end this pointless conflict peacefully or I'll be forced to take more drastic measures."

The "Super Saiyan", as he identified himself as, charged him once again in a fit of rage though at a noticeable slower pace than before. Five of the Truth Seeking Balls rushed forward to meet him head on but instead of hitting flesh and bone, the Balls were deflected away by a shield of ki.

The green haired giant landed a hammer of a fist in Hagoromo's abdomen that caused his back to bulge out and the Sage to cough out blood. A right uppercut hit his chin an instant later knocking his brain around the inside of his skull which was followed up by a knee to his stomach that bent him over. That one definitely added ruptured organs to his already broken ribs.

The Saiyan ended his assault with an elbow the the elder's back that was accompanied by a loud cracking sound and sent him falling to the earth. To add insult to injury (along with more injury), Broly caught up to his falling body and slammed a boot into Hagoromo's back which definitely _broke_ something. The Sage was too disoriented to even guess the extent of his injuries.

Broly began to laugh as he seemingly gained the upper hand but a sharp pain shot through his abdomen. He doubled over and wrapped his arms around his open wound; never before had he felt this level of _agony_.

Despite this, he had to go on. He would not, _could not_, let this humiliation against him stand.

The Rinnegan wielder groaned as the various broken bones and ruptured organs in his body began to heal; the kick to his back had definitely left his lower body paralyzed for the moment. Five direct blows from his beast of an opponent was all it took to injure him to such an extent. Even Kaguya and the Ten Tails had failed to hurt him so.

He had to finish this _now_.

Quickly spotting Broly, Hagoromo lifted a hand towards him and a black ball of chakra formed. It flew off and whizzed past the currently distracted Saiyan before it stopped a couple hundred feet above him.

"**Chibaku Tensei (Planetary Devastation)**."

A bright white glow illuminated the scarred landscape once more. Cracks broke its surface for miles as mountain sized chunks of earth were torn from the planet in an awesome display of the Sage's power.

Broly found himself being forcibly yanked upwards by a mysterious force. He looked upwards to where he was being dragged and saw a small sphere that was apparently gathering not just him but everything that could be pulled free from the earth- even if that was the earth itself.

The Super Saiyan resisted against the pull even but the slabs of stone that broke against him pushed him closer and closer with every impact. Had he really been weakened to the point that simple boulders were capable of moving him?

It became too much for the emerald giant and he was slammed into the now sizable orb of rock and dirt with such force that a flash of white filled his vision. It was mere moments until he was buried under hundreds of tons of the planet's surface.

Hagoromo stared at his new construct with a combination of relief and disappointment. The raw hatred and anger pouring from the man was near suffocating but he could tell that he was warped to become this way. If one were to look closely enough like he did, they would see the sick amalgamation of negative emotions that swirled around in the man's head.

Betrayal, loneliness, frustration, unfulfilled needs, and...fear.

All buried underneath the murderous rage he showed in the fight.

Was Kakarot responsible for what he saw today? This insatiable wrath? This seemingly...unburdened fury? It was clear that something had prevented the man from properly expressing his emotions until recently where it was all released at once.

His thoughts were interrupted when a colossal fissure appeared on the sphere that eclipsed most of the sky above. Two angry emerald orbs looked upon him from deep within the crack and suddenly Hagoromo felt small. Helpless even.

This was arguably his greatest attack and this alien enemy endured it.

Broly crawled out of the gaping scar with the last reserves of his strength. His hulking mass was reduced to that of a young, lanky man and his still golden, spiked hair lacked the green tinge. The clothes and horrendous torso wound were the only things identifying him as the same being that crashed to the earth mere minutes before.

The Super Saiyan looked to the planet and made eye contact with the Sage of Six Paths. He took a sick pleasure from seeing the utter shock that played across his enemy's face as he lifted an open palm towards him.

"I will not stop..." He gulped a lungful of air as everything within view took on a sickly green color that quickly condensed into the palm of the Saiyan's outstretched hand. "...until you and this planet are ashes among the stars!"

Broly roared from the inhuman effort of stabilizing his Omega Blaster before his golden hair suddenly became limp and the color of ravens. The ball of ki then fizzled out and the man fell forward unconscious with his lower half still stuck within the crevice he created.

Hagoromo, realizing that his opponent was finally out for the count, let himself fall back and lay down on the cold, hard ground with a sigh of relief.

The battle may have been brief but he'll be damned if it wasn't intense.

He gazed upon the corpse like form of his opponent and the large ball that he failed to escape from.

As it stood, he could not help the man. While the Sage was sympathetic, it would take years, perhaps decades, before Broly could be healed mentally.

Time he knew he did not have in this world.

It was with a reluctant sigh that he decided that ki wielder had to be sealed away. Hagoromo might not be able to heal him but hopefully a descendant of his will.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Present Time<em>**

Madara looked up at the sphere with his lone Sharingan and a near overwhelming sense of awe flared up within him.

The surface of the ball of rock looked almost alive as black shapes, symbols, and innumerable kanji crawled along with some randomly disappearing and reappearing like schools of fish diving to avoid invisible predators.

He, along with Nagato's Deva Path, was standing at the bottom of the largest cavern the shinobi had ever seen. The ceiling was thousands of feet above their heads and the actual room they were in was several miles wide. To add to that, nearly every surface in the cave had dozens of massive seals whose subtle glow waned and waxed with each passing moment.

All to hide and contain one 'Saiyan' as the Sage's tablet identified him.

"The Sage never ceases to amaze me..." Muttered the Deva Path as he looked over everything for any hints of writing left by the Sage. His tablet, which revealed the location of this monumental prison, could only be deciphered by the Rinnegan so it stands to reason that any important messages here would follow the same rules but he saw nothing that stood out.

The only sign that Madara even heard Pain was a subtle nod in agreement as he too inspected the orb in front of him with his Mangekyo. "The tablet stated that only a wielder of the Rinnegan can free this 'Broly' from his prison, correct?" Stated Madara as he continued to stare at the sphere.

"Yes."

"Well then, what are you waiting for?"

With a nod, Pain put a hand to the sphere as instructed in the tablet and the reaction was instant. A multitude of differing seals gathered around his hand and proceeded to melt into a substance that appeared to be somewhere between a liquid and a gas. The material was so dark it was like that the dim light in the cavern was afraid to touch it.

In the next few moments, it crawled up the Deva Path's arm and gathered around his eyes before the substance evaporated an instant later. A gentle hum permeated the air in the massive room as the rest of the seals on the orb peeled off and disappeared while a potent shock wave burst forth from the stone monument.

The Deva Path, unfazed by the display, made his way back to his leader's side while Madara simply continued to watch like it was a rather interesting stage play rather than the releasing of a supposedly planet busting criminal.

All of a sudden, the ball split apart into two large halves that fell away from each other revealing a lanky, raven haired man. He was slowly let down from his position in the air by some unseen force but once he touched down, it seemed to let go which caused him to stumble forward and fall to his knees and hands.

He was just as described on the tablet in terms of attire as well as the three seals on him: one that encompassed his back, another over his heart, and a final on his forehead.

Broly blinked the grogginess out of his eyes and groaned. It felt like he had been asleep for weeks and his body simply forgot how to properly wake up.

Come to think of it, how long was he out? The last thing he remembered was that blasted old man crushing him under who knows how many tons of the planet's surface.

The Saiyan looked up to see two ridiculous looking men in black cloaks with red clouds. One had orange hair, black piercings everywhere, and purple, ringed eyes. The other wore an orange, spiral mask, black hair, and one red eye with some strange markings in them.

He moved his gaze from the two men to the environment where all he saw was stone with _more_ strange markings.

What the hell was going on?

"What..." He coughed several times; his throat was beyond dry. Clearing it with a few grunts, he continued. "Where am I?" He demanded from the two. When they didn't respond, he growled and pushed himself onto his feet. "If you don't answer my question..!"

"**Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)**."

Broly felt an invisible wall of _something_ slam into him and found himself on his back while a pounding pain racked his body.

"Now, now, no need for such roughness, Pain." Said the masked one as he made his way around Broly's body and stood by his head. "He's delicate right now." The masked man added with a chuckle which earned him a severe glare from the recently freed Saiyan.

"You'll be the first to die."

Madara merely chuckled at the brashness of the Saiyan and stomped a foot on his chest as his Sharingan seemed to gain an ethereal glow to them. Broly, confusion running rampant through him as he appeared incapable of escaping from under the masked man's foot, looked up at the man to demand answers but before he could get a word out, the seal on his forehead flashed white for an instant and Broly's eyes took on a red hue while they gained three tomoe.

The lanky Saiyan stopped struggling.

"Get up, Broly."

The Saiyan did as the Uchiha commanded without hesitation nor complaint.

* * *

><p><strong><em>In Broly's Mind<em>**

Broly looked around in a rarely displayed panic. He was in a massive, poorly lit room that he had never seen before with two black monoliths to his sides.

Chains coming these towering structures were wrapped around his body and constricted him in a manner not unlike a straight jacket. Manacles around his ankles and neck kept him rooted to the floor in a kneeling position.

The only part of him capable of movement was his head and eyes.

_'T-this isn't happening!'_ He closed his eyes and attempted to calm his breathing. It was a nightmare; it had to be! He just gained his freedom from his father! Once he opened his eyes, he would still be sitting in the pod with that annoying nav computer.

Broly's hopes were crushed in the next moment.

"No!" He screamed in despair as he tried to pull himself free by thrashing around as much as he could. It was to no avail. "I am sleeping in a pod! Half-dead from that damned Kakarot! NOT! HERE!" He pulled back against the restraint on his neck to the point that he felt something pop but the chain refused to even make a sound in protest.

**Get up, Broly.**

The Saiyan stopped his struggle and looked around as the booming voice reverberated throughout his newest cage. Up in the air above him was a monitor-like apparition that he could only assume was the outside view from his eyes. It was the masked man.

**Come on, Nagato; I must discuss a change of plans with you back in Ame. You're coming along too, Broly.**

This was his father and the crown all over again.

His vision blurred; something small hit the floor of the most recent of his cages. Broly looked down and saw a small drop of a clear liquid.

He'd never considered himself capable of tears.


	2. Chapter 2: Diabolus Ex Nihilo

**Devil From The Heavens**

_Chapter 2: Diabolus Ex Nihilo_

With the use of Pain's reverse summoning, the trio of deadly men were back in the tower that acted as the self proclaimed god's base of operations within the village.

Broly, or rather his body, stumbled forward through the smoke of the summoning; never before had it, nor Broly himself, experienced the rush of instant teleportation. A hand on its chest however steadied it enough to return to its normal, albeit more rigid, stance.

Konan took her hand away and looked the strange man up and down. While tall, he was smaller in stature than she expected. Did he really have the power claimed in the Sage's tablet?

"Is this the new 'member' you spoke of?" She asked, wary of the stranger; his capabilities weren't exactly the most well documented. She was nothing if not careful. "Yes." Answered Madara as Nagato's Deva Path made his way to Konan's side.

The Uchiha shot him a glance that was almost appraising in nature. "A simple looking one, isn't he?"

She didn't dignify the offhand insult with a response and instead looked up at the man's dull expression. Surprisingly enough, once she overlooked the strange attire, Konan thought he looked rather...normal. A welcome reprieve when considering the _diversity_ of the organization's members. It was then that she noticed the peculiar look of his eyes. "Why is he in a genjutsu?"

"All will be revealed in due time." The true leader of Akatsuki answered rather vaguely.

The masked man's lone eye widened slightly and Broly's eyes regained their previous vitality. The Saiyan looked around in a hopeful confusion. The monoliths were gone as well as his chains and he had never been so relieved to see some rain.

His momentary joy was quickly squashed once he noticed the three others in the room.

The Saiyan instinctively tried to transform into his Super Saiyan state but nothing happened save for a subtle glow from the seals on his back and chest. Switching gears, he tried to gather ki into his hands but again, his body failed to do what he commanded of it.

Some instinct inside of him screamed to look over himself for any new items on his body and only then did he notice the faint light coming from the strange...tattoos...on his torso.

"What did you do to me?" He demanded as his fists opened and closed; nothing _felt_ out of the ordinary.

"We haven't done anything to you, my puppet."

"Yes you did!" Yelled the recently awoken ki wielder as he kept trying to draw out his power. "I didn't have this-grr!" His mouth snapped shut and the raven haired man was forced to his knees against his will.

Madara loomed over him, tall as a giant. To the Saiyan, the very world around him collapsed into a void and a great terror nearly overwhelmed him as the very eye that imprisoned him seem to take up the entirety of his vision.

**'I am granting you a small mercy by letting you out into the real world.' **Boomed the sadistic baritone of the powerful Uchiha; the words much more than mere sounds as his heart felt crushed by each syllable.

Beads of sweat formed on Broly's brow as the fear within him tore at his mind. An infinity of painless tortures hit him all at once and stained his very soul with the trauma such experiences leave. **'Behave yourself.'**

A blink of an eye later, he was back in the room with the three cloaked strangers. His breathing was heavy and fast and the amount of adrenaline running through his veins at the moment could have dropped ten men. Was all that just occurred an illusion?

His dilated eyes moved over the two unmasked individuals in the room; he couldn't face the masked man at the moment. The one with the purple eyes remained impassive but the woman's eyes seem to have taken on a pitying quality.

It should have infuriated him, those eyes, but his instincts felt blunted and weighed down.

All he could do was dumbly turn towards the masked man.

"Those are seals; handiwork of the Sage of Six Paths himself."

Broly looked at him confused for several moments. What the hell are seals?

He gulped down a breath of air as he composed himself. "Who...?" The pierced one showed some mild offence at the question; it seemed he did have some semblance of emotion.

Madara cut off the Deva Path's explanation before he could even start. "Who he is does not matter." The true leader of the Akatsuki stated as he made a gesture with his head towards the orange haired figurehead. "What matters right now is that I have to confirm your supposed power."

The walking corpse nodded at the movement and made its way to the Saiyan's back where he put a hand to the seal. Black lines from the differing ends of the seal extended minutely as Pain released the power of the lanky man beneath him.

The raven haired alien felt as if a massive, previously unnoticed, weight was lifted from his very being when a trickle of his power flowed through him once more. He briefly thought about erasing his _temporary_ jailor but with the memory of the illusion still fresh, he stayed his hand.

There would be a time for that later.

Madara put a hand on his now apparently docile slave's shoulder as the air between them began to distort. "We'll be back soon."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A clearing near Shimogakure<strong>_

The Kamui opened up in a small clearing and promptly dropped the two men. Broly stumbled once his feet touched the ground but he balanced himself quickly enough.

So many questions plagued him now. Was the red eyed bastard capable of more...severe...illusions? What was the extent of his control? Did he even need to talk to force him to commit actions against his will? Why was he free from the chains in his head? What the hell were these tattoos doing to him?

Madara, amused by the lack of resistance of his new weapon, chuckled as his slave seemingly refused to turn around and meet him eye to eye.

"This is Shimogakure." He started. The subtle twitch of the Saiyan's ears showed that he was paying attention. "A rather pathetic excuse for a hidden village in the Land of Frost. Prove to me you are worth keeping around by destroying it."

Broly shot him a lethal glare. "You say that like I have a choice." Spat the Saiyan as he turned towards the settlement.

"On the contrary, you do." The Uchiha smirked beneath his mask as his puppet turned an inquisitive eye towards him. "You see, I don't want to chain your mind..." He put his right hand over his heart in a facade of sincerity. "...as that reduces your overall..._effectiveness_... as my puppet."

"How generous."

"Watch your tongue." Madara retorted offhandedly as his hidden face turned calculating. He gestured towards the village a ways away. "Sure, you could handle the village just fine in such a state but for more difficult prey, such as the Tailed Beasts and their Jinchuuriki, your unfettered mind will be preferred."

The softened scowl revealed to him that his slave received the underlying message loud and clear.

_'Feel free to defy me if you're so inclined. Just know that it'll hurt you much more than it'll hurt me.'_

The two had something of a contest of wills for the following moments as neither looked away from the other's unwavering stare.

Broly was the one to break the stalemate.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the gates of Shimogakure<strong>_

He couldn't help but feel as if all eyes were on him as he approached the structure that welcomed anyone coming to the village.

Broly raised his fists and brought forth all the power the seal had allowed him. Normally such an act would devastate the area around him but now, a rather potent breeze was all that occurred.

A fierce scowl appeared on his face as he passed the gate and ignored the man stationed there demanding who he was. The 'discussion' with Madara had left him with a simmering rage and it was no skin off his bones if he chose to take his frustration out on the populace.

The Saiyan let loose a small blast that tore its way into a small home before releasing its payload. The two people inside, a newly married couple, were killed instantly as their home was turned into rubble. The shrapnel from the explosion was embedded in the walls of the closest surrounding buildings as well as an unfortunate passerby's leg.

The initial attack left most who witnessed it frozen in disbelief but a follow up blast that took out several more residences stirred them up. Confusion and terror soon ran rampant as most of the civilians ran in the opposite direction of the explosions with the hope of avoiding whatever fate their attackers, or attacker in this case, had in store for them; a few went to save any survivors.

Broly found himself surrounded on all sides by the warriors of the village. Men and women alike with metal headbands, white vests with shoulder pads and pouches, scarves, and the determination only seen in those defending their homes.

His Saiyan blood lust rose at the prospect of battle and the jeweled man allowed himself a smirk. He could tell they weren't going to be merciful. Good.

"Surrender now or die." One of them proclaimed as the entire group drew out strange looking knives.

"How about a third option?" Broly asked as he gestured at the warriors to attack him. "I just kill you all."

Two knives bounced off of his back before he even finished speaking and his smirk evolved into a sinister grin. The Saiyan spun around towards the ones who, he presumed, attacked him and tossed two marble sized blasts that his targets managed to dodge. Several acres of the surrounding pine forest were vaporized as a result.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**!" One of them yelled from his right as she spat a large ball of flame at him.

To his credit, the surprise of his opponents being able to breath fire only lasted a moment.

Broly charged straight through the fireball without hesitation; even the minimal amount of ki he was allowed was enough to protect him. The woman was not prepared for this particular outcome as evidenced by the awestruck look on her face when he broke her neck with a swift clothesline.

The Saiyan put his feet out to stop his forward momentum but the snow that covered the ground caused him to slide instead. Three of the fighters decided to rush him for a more physical battle as they could tell that this foreign threat was not used to their terrain.

Their hunches were correct as they were able to lay into him with a barrage of punches, elbows, and kicks that Broly failed to avoid as a result of his inability to find purchase on the slick surface.

Unfortunately for them, he didn't feel a thing.

Finally gaining a quite literal foothold, Broly grabbed one of their arms with his hands and swung the attached person into his comrades. A follow up ki blast tore the trio to shreds.

Suddenly, the seal on his forehead glew and the raven haired man fell to his knees with the most extreme nausea he has ever felt. From the corners of his eyes, he saw the remaining warriors be joined by several dozen more in reinforcement.

"Put him down before he recovers!"

It was as if the very elements were against him as torrents of water pushed him around, earth crushed him, wind cut, and flamed seared all at once. It was a struggle to get back on two feet as whatever caused him the nausea also affected his balance.

He growled; he shouldn't be having any trouble whatsoever with such _pitiful_ creatures.

Broly charged ahead at the closest of the now fifty strong group opposing him. Two fell to his fists and several more to some ki blasts before the earlier symptoms came back in full force and forced him to eat snow.

It wasn't until that moment that he noticed how cold his surroundings had become.

The snow in which his hands were buried crawled up his arms and legs with such a ferocity that the Saiyan was only able to react once his elbows and shins were in danger of being swallowed. He pulled against the seemingly alive substance but the hold it had on him was just unreal!

It wrapped around his torso like a constrictor as it prepared to make him a meal and a real panic began to grow within the lanky man. He was too ill informed of their capabilities...too _weak_ to just cast their entire lot aside like he did so many others.

Was this all he was without the power he was born with? A fool who seemed fated to be controlled by _something_ be it the masked man or these faceless soldiers? A great ache took a hold of him deep inside at the thought.

Then he thought of brief window of time in which he was _free _before he landed on this hellish planet. It was a breath of fresh air for the drowning man he was at the time. Even the simple act of throwing a punch was exhilarating because it was _he_ who decided to do it not his father.

And Broly would be _damned _if he couldn't take another lungful before he passed on from this life.

With a newly burning determination, Broly pulled against his restraints once again and let loose a bestial roar befitting the Oozarus of his ancestors. Even if he were to fall, it wouldn't be from a lack of effort on his part.

The snow evaporated at his action and a haze he hadn't noticed previously lifted from his eyes. The sight of several men having a heated discussion with a superior (if the woman's intimidating armor indicated anything) greeted him as well as a see through apparition of the masked man as well.

The lanky Saiyan blinked. What just happened?

Broly ignored the discussion in the distance in favor of turning his attention to the mirage in front of him. His countenance immediately shifted to one of frustrated rage. He gets himself captured, _again_, and then this asshole just so happens to show up?

The cloaked man addressed him with a few tsks before speaking.** "Your performance is disappointing so far, Broly."** Madara's lone eye narrowed with a palpable disgust at the cuffed Saiyan. **"I'll give you a second chance but remember, _Saiyan_, you are expendable." **The image finished ominously as it faded away.

"Bastard."

Knowing that it was a matter of time before his temporary captors realized he was free from their illusion, the Saiyan quickly snapped the the chains connecting his manacles together and pushed himself into the air.

The cries of the surprised defenders were quickly drowned out by the rush of air flowing past his ears as his flight took him up several hundred feet in the air. The landscape turned a jade hue momentarily before the green light circled back to his palm and became a sphere of concentrated energy.

The citizens and shinobi under him looked upon the spectacle with a mixture of suspicion, wonder, and terror.

Feeling a compulsion to do so, Broly turned his eyes onto the the forest a fair distance away. Something told him that the red eyed bastard was watching him from over there. The raven haired Saiyan scowled as returned his gaze to the future dead below.

Broly swung his arm down with every ounce of his might and the ki fell from his hands with a sonic boom.

The ball raced down at a frightening speed to those below and walls of rock rose up from the earth in defiance of their wielders' fates. The veritable nuke hit the tallest structure, a multi-storied compound, and proceeded to tear the village asunder.

Those closest to the epicenter were disintegrated in an instant; the unfortunate who were farther away saw a blinding light take their friends and family mere instants before they themselves ceased to exist. The entirety of the village was then consumed by an emerald dome while the nearby forests were flattened by the fierce shock wave that crashed over them.

* * *

><p>He had all been convinced that the Sage had been senile when he wrote of Broly's potential.<p>

It wasn't often that it happened but, needless to say, the Uchiha was glad to have been proven wrong. In fact, he was left in a pleasant mood by the swift comeback of his new weapon.

The entire spectacle from Broly's flight to fading away of the explosion was no more than twenty seconds.

Less than half a minute was all it took to wipe out _hundreds_ of lives. Even the Tailed Beasts struggled to rack up such quick body counts. He likened it to less a man committing genocide and more a god passing judgement but that was possibly edging on hyperbole.

This _thing_, for he was certainly not a man, would speed up his accruing of the Tailed Beasts considerably. In fact, it almost rendered Akatsuki pointless.

But the Saiyan was too unruly, too unwilling to completely submit to him and that was a problem.

He could tell from the brief time in which they talked that the only way to get Broly to obey him (and not try to escape for that matter) was through constant genjutsu. It would be an unwanted tax on Madara's reserves should he find himself alongside his puppet in combat. The issue would be solved once he resurrected the Jubi but that wasn't coming in the near future.

For the time being, he needed Broly's loyalty.

The former prisoner landed in the center of the crater that used to be Shimogakure with a nice, loud thud and a satisfied look on his face. A Kamui later and the leader of the Akatsuki was in front of him which promptly wiped it away.

"That was quite a recovery you made there." Commented the Uchiha while he looked over the area. The destruction was even more impressive up close.

The shirtless man merely scowled in response. "Bite me."

Madara gave him a quick glare but restrained himself from casting a torturous genjutsu at the Saiyan. It wouldn't do to act rash now.

"Do you desire anything, Broly?" The aforementioned man raised a brow at the abrupt change of subject.

Several moments of silence passed as the seal covered being contemplated whether it was a good idea to answer or not.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I have a proposal for you." In the back of the Saiyan's mind, several alarms went off. There was simply no way this wasn't one of those 'deal with the devil' type things his father mentioned in his youth during their travels and the skepticism showed if the slight pause from the cloaked bastard indicated anything.

"You are filled with darkness, anger, and hate, my friend and in my world that means _one_ thing." Madara raised his closed fist with one outstretched finger to emphasize his point. "You clearly want someone's death."

With those words, it appeared that a switch had been flipped in Broly's brain and his mouth moved as if on instinct. "**Kakarot**." The name was spat with such venom that the Uchiha in front of him couldn't help but admire it. It was all going according to plan.

"It's been centuries since you were sealed, Saiyan, and that means Kakarot is most likely dead. Your opportunity for revenge passed you while you were imprisoned in the rock I freed you from."

For a moment, there was a pregnant silence as Broly digested the information. Kakarot's dead? He's been locked up for _centuries_? The revelation hit him like a planet's explosion and he found himself staring at the floor with his fists clenched in apparent defeat. It seemed like the universe itself reveled in his misery.

"...Where are you going with this?" The Saiyan asked with a notable edge to his voice.

"I can bring Kakarot back to life."

Broly's head snapped up at the words. It was impossible to bring someone back to life but the unwavering manner in which the masked man spoke gave him something akin to hope. Not strong enough for someone to consider it such but it was there.

Madara couldn't help but smile at how easily manipulated the brute was. Sure, the Rinnegan was capable of bringing the dead back to life but even the Sage's eyes had limitations; ones that would prevent the revival of Kakarot. Of course, Broly did not _need_ to know that. "Do what I ask of you without question and, in due time, you will have your proper revenge."

The Saiyan's heart beat at a mile per minute. He would give anything to have his most hated enemy at his mercy but this sounded just too good to be true. His face hardened; if his current trend indicated anything, it probably was. "You'd be incredibly foolish if you think I would ever trust you to uphold your end of the bargain."

"This is not the time for caution. You accept or you are chained."

Broly was many things but stupid was not one of them. He could see that the man in front of him held every advantage in this situation so to even offer him a choice like this meant that it was better for the masked man if the Saiyan simply obeyed him rather than be forced to do things by him.

He didn't want him to gain yet another advantage but the genius in the offer was that a refusal would hurt Broly far more than it would Madara and accepting it would be good for him even if the bastard couldn't bring Kakarot back to life.

Broly closed his eyes and let out a long breath of air from his nostrils as he swallowed what remained of his pride.

"And who am I accepting this offer from?"

A chuckle came from the orange, swirled mask.

"I am Madara Uchiha, the one you will help bring peace to this chaotic world."

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

I'd like to take this time to say that I will take a few liberties with Madara's capabilities as well as the world of Naruto in general. For example, Kaguya won't make an appearance in this fic and plot stuff related to her, like Black Zetsu, will be altered appropriately.

Other than that, let me know what you think about this chapter in a review!

* * *

><p>Review Responses!<p>

_The first chapter was my most successful launch with 11 reviews, 16 favorites, and 17 follows! That. Is. _Awesome_!_

**Ulquiorra Schiffer 007: **Thanks for the kind words! Hopefully this lives up to the first chapter!

**fightingchampion:**_ (I'm pretty sure I answered this question in a PM but to be on the safe side...)_ The seals do...er... seal away most of his power but that's the only function. It will be explained in a future chapter though. Oh, and thanks for the enthusiasm!

**Guest (1):** I will explain the deal with his power in a future chapter.

**nivlac: **I'll try my best to do so!

**timepatrolgoku:** Answered this guy's concerns in a PM I believe.

**Hawkcam1996:** And continued it shall be!

**Guest (2):** Si, pero esta historia va a ser _mas_ que una pelea entre Obito y Broly. / Yes, but this story is more than a fight between Obito and Broly. (Spanish is a little rough but I'll manage...I hope.)

**gohan uchiha:** Lo importante es que hay una historia que contar mas que si es posible o no. / What's important is that there's a story to tell rather than if it's possible or not. (I hope this is accurate. e.e I was born a speaker but lost most of my fluency.)

**Guest (3):** I look forward to that as well...*sinister laugh*

**coronadomontes:** Mucho accion ;)

**Rosco Peeko Trane: **I got so many feels from the first paragraph. Q.Q Anyway *clears throat*, he's only described as Madara so far since no one know's he's actually Obito at this point. As for your second question, that will be revealed in a future chapter though if you really want to know, just shoot me a PM since it's semi-spoilery? I can never really tell with these things. I know that whole shebang about the inherent differences between ki and chakra so the explanation won't be _too_ far fetched. There's no need to apologize! I _love_ long reviews.

And you're right. Not enough Broly-centric stories out there! Makes me sad. :T


End file.
